Across Time My Love
by AnAirOfMelancholyAndDepth
Summary: A continuation of the Lifetime TV Movie "For All Time" with Mary McDonnell and Mark Harmon. This will be an epic fanfiction that will span almost ten years from the end of the movie. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It is dark for a time. The air is heavy and hard to breathe in. She feels his hand on her neck; his arm covering the expanse of her back. Protecting her from the blast that he said would happen. For a split second panic sets in; where is Mary? Her ears listen intently and seconds later confirm that Mary is next to her on the ground. Charles is covering her body with his. Mary is alive and whimpering and it is the sweetest sound Laura Brown has ever heard.

Chapter 1

Charles keeps his head down until he hears people talking around him. Content that the worst of the damage is over, he raises his head to peer around his immediate vicinity. From the looks of it, there are a few people with injuries; it could have been so much worse that what it is.

"Charles? Is everything alright?" Laura's voice reaches his ears. Part of him does not want to let go of her, but a bigger part wants to look in her eyes and make sure she is okay.

He lifts his hand to brush tendrils of her hair away from the side of her face, and his touch prompts Laura to raise her eyes toward his. The eyes that appear before him are no longer calm; turmoil lurks within them. She is fearful and probably still resentful that he came back, even if it was to save her.

"May I get up now?" Laura asks quietly. Charles heart breaks as he nods his head. He releases her to help Mary to her feet, wiping at the dust on her dress. He peers over Mary's shoulder at Mrs. Clarke. She is making her way closer to them and Charles thinks fast before he loses a chance to talk with Laura alone.

"Hey kiddo your grandma is right over there. Why don't you go to her and make sure she is okay?" Charles suggests to Mary. She looks to Laura for confirmation first before running off to meet her grandmother.

Laura follows her daughter's tracks and sighs lightly. She can only hope Charles will not speak before her mother arrives.

"Will you look at me Laura?" Charles implores.

She reluctantly turns toward him, but refuses to meet his eyes. It is enough for Charles though. He steps closer; not yet touching, but sharing the same breath. He looks her over in seconds and nods; confirmation that she is unharmed.

"We need to talk Laura. Not later. Now. Where can we go where we will have privacy?" She chews her lip as he waits for her response.

She does not want to meet with him. She does not want to hear his excuses. The pain is still fresh in her heart; so fresh she might say something she does not mean to say. One look in his eyes tells her he will not relent. They will talk this out now or never speak about it again. She sighs once more.

"I do not wish to speak about these things…in town. My home would not be proper either. I suppose the stream would be adequate. It is private and quiet. It is a good place to talk."

Charles nods as Mrs. Clarke and Mary reach them.

"Mr. Lattimer. Mary tells me you saved everyone from the blast? Is that right?" Mrs. Clarke's withering glare settles on Charles face.

He looks around at what is left of the town square and smiles faintly.

"No Mrs. Clarke, not everyone." His gaze settles on a man cradling his wife in his arms. Her child silently cries by his side. A flash in Charles' mind shows him how easily that could have been him cradling Laura in his arms. He shuts his eyes against the torment and turns to Laura. She understands what he sees.

"Mother, Charles and I need to speak for a while. Will you take Mary home? I will be along later." Laura says as she hugs Mary. "Is that okay my sweet girl? Will you go home with your grandmother?"

"Yes Mama."

"I promise I will not be home late."

"Come on child. Let's get you home and give you a bath." Mrs. Clarke leads Mary away toward the family's wagon.

Laura watches them, wishing she was going with them. She shields her eyes with her hand until they are safely in the wagon.

"It looks like we need a horse for the afternoon. Why don't you stay here and I will be right back" Charles says over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, Charles rides out of the Enterprise Livery atop Jimbo. Laura notices he looks more comfortable on the horse today. She smiles faintly as she reminisces on the first time she saw him on a horse, but the smile fades when she remembers what happened later that day.

It is as Charles approaches her that he remembers he should have rented two horses. He silently admonishes himself.

Laura can sense that he seems unsure how to get her on the horse with him. Why he did not get two horses she will never know. Deciding to ease his mind, she takes his foot out of the stirrup, lifts her skirt, puts her foot in the stirrup, and reaches her hands up for his. He grabs her hands and pulls her up, but misunderstands where he is to deposit her. He assumes she wants to ride sidesaddle. Thinking this, he lets go of one hand to grab her around the waist; effectively turning her to sit in his lap with her legs hanging over the side. She gasps as she lands against him; the air leaving her body at the realization that she is close enough to feel every part of him. His hand is still on her waist. A deep fire begins to slowly burn within her. She reluctantly turns, putting her back against his chest. The townspeople begin to look their way, but Laura Brown pulls her head up just a little bit more. _Let them talk_ she thinks as she hands the reins to Charles.

Charles sees people looking, and for a moment he wonders if he has made another mistake, but when Laura hands him the reins, he takes them and urges the horse forward.

Once they near the end of town Charles breathes a sigh of relief. He relaxes which brings him closer to Laura. She stiffens, but he stays close anyways. She can feel his breath on her neck, and the sensation is so startling to her senses she must close her eyes. She searches for that earlier turmoil, but a small kiss to her upper neck beneath her earlobe is her undoing. Against her wishes her body sags; her head leans back to nestle in Charles shoulder. She turns her face against the sun to inhale his scent; his cologne and soap foreign to her, but intoxicating all the same. For a little while, Laura Brown forgets the world around her. Later, she will need to be strong. For now, she just wants to remember the feeling of being in a man's arms – even if said man is married.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charles could not remember such a heightened state of nervousness as he felt at this moment. Laura was sitting on the grass watching the water flow by; she was too quiet for his liking. Charles had not encountered Laura Brown's temper as of yet, but he had a feeling he was about to.

He paces back and forth by her side in vain; the words he wants to say to her are not coming to him. Finally, with a huff and a gesture of his hands, he gives up and sits down facing her. Charles grimaces, realizing he is close enough for her to hit him if she feels the need. _I probably deserve it_ he thinks.

"There comes a moment in a man's life when he hopes for the right words to come out of his mouth, because he is so desperate to have something that is within his reach. I am that man right now. I have spent all my waking hours the last few days trying to get back to you that I failed to think of what I would say when I reached you. This oversight has left me sounding like a babbling idiot as I try to keep you within my grasp. The one thing I do not want to do is scare you or hurt you. I never wanted to do that Laura." Unshed tears threaten to run down Charles' face and he angrily wipes them away. _She does not need tears right now_.

Laura glances his way. It is a sign that she is willing to listen for now.

Charles takes a breath and puts his hand in his pocket to retrieve some items.

"I wondered when I grabbed these things earlier why I chose them. I thought some of them were pretty silly or possibly not appropriate, but they are what matter most to me." He hands Laura a picture.

"That is my wife and I when we were first married. Her name is Kris. We met in college and had a lot in common. I thought we were on the same path in life - graduate, get really good jobs that paid well, and then start a family. I guess we never really know what life will bring our way. At some point in the last few years, wanting a family became really important to me. Kris went the opposite way. She began to work more and move up in her company. I pleaded with her to move to the country because I hoped it would help change her mind about working so much. It seemed to have the opposite effect though. She worked even longer hours. I got the feeling sometimes that she felt she was missing out on things because she was not in the city. We stopped really talking to each other. Life became monotonous. Every day I went to work on the train, came home on the train, and dreamed of having another life where I was actually happy with my marriage and job. I thought it was important that you see what she looked like. She is a great woman and we had some good years in our marriage. I do not think either of us was totally at fault. I really think we just grew apart and wanted different things."

Laura's bewildered look does not shock Charles. She knows she is looking at a picture, but it is unlike any she has ever seen. His hope is to ease her into the knowledge that he is from the future, but at any moment he can lose her. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself that pace is of utmost importance right now.

"Kris and I have been married for fifteen years. We were married the same year I began working at my job. I work in an advertising firm where I draw ads for products. Soap, detergent, face wash…you name it and I have drawn it. Yet I was not happy with it. It paid the bills, but it left me feeling empty. Until one day when I became inspired to draw something different. I was essentially playing around, but at some point a vision came to me. This is that drawing." Charles unfolds a piece of drawing paper and hands it to Laura.

Laura's hand covers her mouth. The black and white drawing is of her. It is unlike anything she has ever seen. Somehow Charles captured a sparkle in her eyes that made her look mysterious and knowing; as if she had all the answers to every question he had. Her eyes flutter up to his.

"I drew that picture of you before I ever met you. That is why I could not stop looking at you the first time we met. You were my vision…my dream woman. I never thought you would be real." He smiles sheepishly.

Laura nods in understanding. The portrait leaves no imagination to his feelings for her. It is the first time she realizes how well he communicates in his drawings.

"It's lovely Charles" is the only thing she can think of to say. The constriction in her throat will not permit her to say what she desperately wants to express.

"It is easy to make you look lovely Laura. I just have to draw what I see and it is right there." His penetrating eyes stir the air around them. She feels that familiar warmth rush to her extremities. She shyly averts her eyes; wanting to gaze longingly at him, but not give in just yet. Something is about to happen. Something she will not be able to explain. She can feel it all around her.

"Now comes the hard part. The weekend before we met I found a store that sold antique watches. I bought a gold watch from this nice gentleman – a pocket watch that had a ball release on the casing. I carried it with me wherever I went. The following Monday something strange happened when I was on the train. One minute there were buildings and cars outside the train window…and the next minute there was a dirt road and horses. The whole town changed. I began to panic when the nice gentleman who sold me the watch came by asking if I would like to get off the train in Somerville." Charles pauses to take a breath. She nods for him to continue.

"I was so confused that first day Laura. I did not understand what was happening to me. I felt like I was dreaming, but I felt actual fear that all my surroundings changed. Later I would realize how afraid I was to change things. That is what kept me in my marriage to Kris. I wanted change, but I was too scared to take that step to change things in my life. That fear kept me on that train that day and the next when the same thing happened. I told Kris, but she said I was having a m id-life crisis. She thought I should see a doctor and I did. He told me there was nothing wrong with me and my fears were unfounded. The next day I got on the train, and Somerville appeared out of nowhere on my way to St. Louis once again. This time though, I really paid attention to what this gentleman said to me."

"What did he say to you?" Laura asks breathlessly.

"He told me a man can't know what he wants till he knows what there is, and the only way to know is to take a look, try something on, and see if it fits. I knew right then that I had to get off that train. I had to get over my fear. So I did. The first person that talked to me was Mary and she led me to you."

"That would be my Mary. She can talk to anyone."

"Yes she certainly can. I spent that glorious day with you, got back on the train, and went home. I went to work the next day and I drew this." Charles unfolds another drawing and hands it to Laura.

"Oh! That's Mary isn't it?" Laura asks as she lovingly rubs her finger over the image of her daughter.

"Yes. I drew it from memory of you and Mary playing in the field." Charles face falls as he realizes he cannot wait any longer to tell Laura the truth.

"That night, I was looking through some books I borrowed from the library - books on Somerville to learn about the town. I found a picture of you in one of the books Laura." He waits patiently for the news to sink in. Seconds later Laura lifts her head from his drawing.

"I don't understand?" She replies.

Charles wryly laughs.

"Yah. I know. It's only going to get more confusing from this point on." Charles rubs his hands through his hair to alleviate the pressure building in his head. With his hands grasping his neck he looks at her roughly.

"You won't understand anything I say from this point on unless I say this Laura. I was born in 1963. When I left for that train the first time I saw you, the year was 2000. When I got off the train, the year was 1896."

Laura closes her eyes and opens them. The bewilderment is palpable. She opens her mouth but nothing will come out. She wants to believe him. Oh how she wants to, but it is too sensational, too fantastical to even think of believing. _Does he think I am that gullible?_

Charles put his hands up to ward off the anger he can see rising in her.

"Laura, look I know it sounds crazy. I know. Please just bear with me a little while longer. It will make sense. I need you to stay calm and rational right now, because I need you to think back. Remember the first time you saw me. Do you remember what I was wearing?"

She closes her eyes and breathes once, twice, and opens her eyes clearly.

"Yes I remember."

"Good. Now, do you ever recall seeing any man or woman wearing clothes like that? Do you recall seeing those types of materials or shoes?"

"Well…I've never seen them, but I have never been to St. Louis. How would I know how they dress there?" She counters. Charles grumbles.

"Yah. That is a good point. I can tell you they don't dress like that Laura, because my clothes, the very clothes I am wearing right now have not been invented. The money I pulled out of my pocket? I couldn't show it to Mary because it was money from my time. Think about it Laura. Why do I dress funny and have crazy ideas that men and women are equal and should work together? I mean didn't you wonder about that at all? Why I seem to not know the rules and protocols of life and relationships in this time?" He flails his arms wildly.

Laura looks anywhere but directly at him. She has wondered. She has wondered a lot about why he is so different. She has never been able to pinpoint what it is though. _Not this. It cannot be this._

Charles grabs her face with his hands.

"Look at me Laura!" He demands. She acquiesces with a timid cry.

"I don't know how men and women act because I'm not from this time Laura. I'm from a future where these rules do not exist. Where men and women work together, where couples live together and make love before marriage, where people get divorced and find love again and don't get ostracized for it. That's why I seem so strange Laura. I'm from 100 years in your future!"

Laura cries out in frustration, her hands grabbing his, but he will not let go.

"What do you want me to say?" She shrieks.

Charles closes his eyes, centering himself, remembering his ultimate goal.

"One day, I want you to say you believe me. But today is not that day." He sighs as he releases her, his hands falling to the ground.

"It isn't?" She asks in puzzlement.

"No Laura. You need some time. You need time to think back and remember what we have talked about today. I also need time. I no longer have a job or a home. If I'm going to prove myself to you that I can be a good husband and provider, then there are some things I need to do as well. I want you to keep those drawings I did. Maybe they will help you make a decision. I also have this-" He takes out a paper with a list on it and hands it to her.

"This might help you decide as well. I found some things when I was doing research on St. Louis and the town of Somerville. I was worried about you…wanted to make sure nothing would happen to you in case I could come back here" He grumbles as he gets up, putting his hands in his pockets.

_Wanted to make sure nothing would happen to you in case I could come back here_…Laura grasps the piece of paper in her hand as she gets to her feet.

"Charles. The book you found me in. What did it say?"

He shuffles his feet. She can see he clearly does not want to tell her the information he found.

"Originally it said your name and that you were the editor of the Somerville Gazette, which was the first newspaper in Missouri to publish a cartoon on March 6, 1896."

She smiles faintly, remembering that he told her the newspapers in St. Louis ran comics all the time.

"That was why I came back again. I was amazed that you used my cartoon. I thought you were so brave and intriguing and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then I…well I hurt you very much and I made myself promise I would never come back. I would never hurt you that way again. I even smashed the watch that helped me get to this time, but the information in the book changed once I got back."

"What did it say Charles?" Laura pleads.

Charles wipes his eyes and levels his gaze at her.

"It had all the same information, but added you were killed in a gas line explosion at a presidential rally for McKinley" He tilts his head. "I had to come back for you Laura. I spent days fixing the watch just to get back here in time to save you. I was the one who told you to talk to McKinley. It was my fault and I had to make it right."

Laura looks to the horizon, gulping deeply at the prospect of her life possibly ending today. Charles had come back to save her, and in the process he lost everything in his life.

"I see." She quietly replies as she looks toward him. He smiles sadly as he turns and walks to Jimbo. Once he settles in the saddle he glances at Laura who is still standing near the stream.

"Will you be okay to get home Laura?" Charles asks politely.

Absentmindedly she nods, not even looking his way. Charles understands and moves Jimbo around to begin the long trek to town. She can hear him faintly say goodbye to her, but she cannot respond.

For hours or minutes she stands in that very spot watching the clouds pass her by. Too much information to process swims through her mind. A headache is forming and she brings her hands up to rub her temples. The paper crinkling in her fingers alerts her to the list she has forgotten about. Curiously she peruses the words Charles wrote.

March 25, 1896 – The Olympics begin in Athens, Greece (I wish I could take Laura to see it. When the Olympics come to St. Louis in 1904, I will take her).

May 27, 1896 – An F4 tornado will hit St. Louis killing 255 people (Make sure Laura and Mary are nowhere near St. Louis when it hits).

June 26, 1896 – 1st movie theater in US opens (Someday I will take Laura to a movie theater and sit in the very back just so I can steal kisses from her).

August 29, 1896 – Chop Suey invented in NYC (Must take Laura to NYC to try it).

November 3, 1896 – Martha Hughes Cannon of Utah elected 1st female senator (Laura will be very happy).

November 3, 1896 – President McKinley defeats Bryan (Laura will not be happy).

_Keep an open mind about McKinley. _Laura cries out as her hand covers her mouth. She squeezes her eyes shut to block out the knowledge in her hands. _No, no, no, NO! This cannot be true!_

Yet her heart tells her Charles would never lie about this. He will do as he said he would – give her time and space to find her own truth. _If I'm going to prove myself to you that I can be a good husband and provider…_A smile graces her face. Marriage to Charles is something she can see in her future…

Laura shakes herself. _What am I saying? The man just told me he is from the future and…and…damnation!_

"I believe him." Laura Brown states to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who is following my story and commenting

Chapter 3

The Somerville Hotel had a room available when he arrived after his talk with Laura. When the owner asked him if there was anything special he could do considering Charles saved much of the town from the explosion, Charles could only ask that he be put in the same room as before. The owner happily obliged him.

The one thing Charles had in abundance was money. While shopping around for a watch-maker to fix his watch he made some trades for paper money and coins from the late 19th century, and he added these finds to the money he had from the era. He knew without a doubt he would need money for food and lodging for an undisclosed amount of time. Although he was not used to being frugal in his previous life, it was of utmost importance now.

In that first week of life in 1896 Charles went all over town looking for a job. At first he tried valiantly to sell himself in areas where he knew nothing. The owner of the Enterprise Livery actually laughed when Charles tried to tell him he was very knowledgeable with horses. After a few days, he realized his best asset was his drawing, and from that point on he sold himself through his artwork.

Within days, he had five businesses who, impressed with his marketing campaign, wished to advertise their businesses in a newspaper. He had a few grumbles when he suggested the Somerville Gazette was the best newspaper to advertise in, but each owner relented after a time. Everything was going quite nicely except for one small problem: he had not spoken to Laura since that day by the stream. He had done his best to avoid her at all cost, except when he made it back to his hotel room. Once he settled in he would sit by the window and watch her from afar, admiring the way she went about her work. Sometimes she would stop and ponder something. Charles hoped that she might be thinking of him; thinking of whether she believed him or not. He did not need an answer right now as he was content to watch and admire her beauty from his hotel room.

"At least the view can't be beat," Charles says, leaning on the edge of the window sill as he watches Laura go about the end of her day at the Gazette. It takes every ounce of strength he has to turn from the window, make his way downstairs, and walk down the dirt road to her. He has serious doubts…like whether today will be the day he gets a door slammed in his face.

* * *

For her part, Laura had thought long and hard about the last few weeks. In fact, she was losing sleep over it. Images of Charles would run through her mind – things he would say, things he would do, the way he would watch her or study her. She would conclude that he must be telling the truth based on the evidence that he truly was not schooled in the ways of society at the present time. Yet that thought…that he had time-traveled back 100 years…scared her to her core. She could not fathom it, and therefore was having a hard time accepting it. She believed him enough, but she did not want to believe him. To believe in Charles meant to accept that all the laws she knew of were wrong; that her very timeline could be wrong. It all simply gave her a headache.

So it is with a confused mind and tired body that she closes up the Gazette and locks the door to the building. Her only hope is to get home quickly, eat a little supper, and get a good night's rest.

* * *

Charles approaches the Gazette cautiously. Laura is locking up and he does not wish to startle her. He takes off his hat, wiping his hair off his face, and clears his throat. He sees Laura pause and slowly turn around.

"Good evening Mrs. Brown. I hope I haven't startled you," Charles licks his suddenly dry lips, nervously fidgeting with his hat.

Laura sighs good-naturedly. _There goes getting any sleep tonight._

"Evening Mr. Lattimer. What can I do for you?" She inquires as she walks down the stairs of the Gazette.

"Uhm…actually I have a business proposition for you. I was wondering if I might call on you tomorrow to discuss it. Perhaps lunch?" He crosses two fingers inside his hat. _I need all the luck I can get _hetells himself.

Laura shyly looks at her hands. A smile is threatening to erupt across her face, but she reins her emotions in.

"That would be acceptable Mr. Lattimer. Shall we say…noon?"

Charles beams, shuffling his feet to hide his excitement.

"Yes ma'am. Noon it is. If it is okay with you, I can bring lunch by the Gazette. It would give us more time to talk…about my proposition?"

"That would be fine Mr. Lattimer. I'm sorry, but I really must go. I'm late getting home," she speaks as she puts her gloves on, moving around Charles to approach her wagon.

Charles stands rooted to the ground with a silly smile on his face. It is only after she leaves his sight that he remembers the present he has in his pocket.

"Oh wait!" He turns and runs up to her.

Laura abruptly stops walking, her skirts swishing as she turns to watch Charles approach.

Charles reaches her and pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I almost forgot. These are for Mary," he beams again, and Laura cannot help but think he seems very proud of himself.

Curious as to what is inside the handkerchief, Laura opens it to find cookies inside. Her bewildered look at him is enough to warrant an explanation.

"Tell her Martha made the cookies, but I helped. I put in a secret ingredient and I want to know if she can guess what it is," his eyes sparkle as he winks at her.

"So Martha made you cookies?" she inquires. A flash of something shows in her eyes.

"Yes she makes them for me. She makes me lunch as well. What can I say? The hotel owner's wife really likes me," he replies as he puts his hat on his head and his hands in his pockets. He rocks a little forward, going up on his toes, and back down again. A lazy smile appears on his face.

Laura cannot recall meeting the hotel owner's wife yet. It was a fairly new business and the Gazette was so busy lately. However, this did not stop her from seeing red. Charles, for his part, wants to laugh at Laura's apparent jealously.

"Now Laura Brown…don't tell me your jealous of little ole' Martha? Why she is old enough to be my mother. For shame!" He replies as he hooks his thumbs against his vest.

Laura bursts out laughing, her hand covering her mouth. Charles joins her. When she recovers she sets a stern eye on him.

"I am not jealous Mr. Lattimer. Of course I know who Martha is…and that she is…uhm…well significantly older than you-"

"You haven't met her yet have you?"

"No…not yet."

Charles smiles broadly as he approaches Laura. When he is so close he can feel her breath against his own, he tilts his head down to view her over his glasses.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that I only want you? I only want to be with you? Love you? Live with you? Until I die and even then I am going to search all the heavens for you, because I simply cannot live without you Laura Brown."

"Oh," she exclaims as a solitary tear escapes from the edge of her eye. Charles' finger rubs it away, his hand lingering on her cheek and neck.

"Just so you know, I have no problem showing you my feelings, if one day telling you is not enough," he says as a warm smile crosses his face.

That smile, and the thought of him showing her…anything really…sets a small fire burning low in her belly. She practically wants to growl as she disentangles herself from him. Taking a step back, she fixes her hair and wipes at her eye. Content that she once again looks presentable, she gives him a small smile.

"Thank you for the cookies Mr. Lattimer. I will be sure to give them to Mary," she says as she turns on her heel to approach her wagon.

Charles comes up behind her to give her a boost. Once she is safely in the wagon, she grabs the reins and pauses. She looks down at him, another smile on her lips.

"I am glad someone is looking out for you Mr. Lattimer."

"Charles," he replies softly.

Laura nods. "Charles," she answers.

"So am I Laura. Get home safely tonight, and…get some sleep," he says gently.

"Does it show that much?" She questions.

"No. Your beauty far outshines everything else. I'm sure no one has noticed unless they have studied your face…like me," he shrugs.

"I see," she replies, staring at his face to determine how worried he is about her.

"No decisions have to be made right now. Life can go on as it was before until you become comfortable with the idea. Sometimes, a person just needs time to adjust to changes. So, give yourself some time. Okay?"

She nods again, a bigger smile on her face.

"Okay. I promise to get some sleep and to stop fretting about…recent events."

"Good! And have one of my cookies with some milk. It always puts me in a better mood," he states, squeezing her hand.

"I will have one with Mary tonight if she is still up. Goodnight Mr. Latt…Charles," she says as she squeezes his hand.

"Good night Laura. I will see you tomorrow."

He releases her hand and watches as she makes her way out of town. He sighs, placing his hands in his pockets as he walks back to the hotel. Tonight was a success. Tomorrow he hopes for even more smiles from Laura.

_Baby steps Lattimer. Remember the tortoise and the hare. Slow and sure wins the race._

* * *

Laura tiredly walks through her front door, placing her hat and gloves on the table. Mary rushes up to her and squeezes her tight.

"You worked awfully late tonight Mama," she says.

"I know my sweet girl. Mr. Lattimer wanted to speak to me about the newspaper, and he gave me a little treat for us," Laura replies as she takes out the handkerchief from her pocket.

"What is it Mama?" Mary says as she jumps up and down a little. The mere mention of Charles around Mary would cause excitement in the little girl.

"Mr. Lattimer and Martha baked us cookies, and he says there is a special ingredient in them just for you!" Laura laughs as Mary's eyes bulge at the sight of the cookies.

"Oh Mama! May I have one now please?"

Laura looks disapprovingly at the time. _It is rather late to be eating, but this one time I can allow it _she thinks.

"I don't see why not. Is there any milk?" Laura asks.

Mary nods and points to the fire, where a pot of warm milk sits.

"Grandmother was making me some warm milk for bed. I will share it with you Mama!" Mary says over her shoulder as she collects two cups from the kitchen cupboard.

Mrs. Clarke chooses this moment to make an appearance from her bedroom.

"Hand me those child. I don't want you to burn yourself," she softly chides. Mary hands the cups to her grandmother and sits patiently for Laura to join her.

"Your home late," she says to Laura.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I had some things to take care of at the Gazette, and Mr. Lattimer needed to speak to me. We have a meeting tomorrow at lunch, so I shan't be coming home in the afternoon," Laura responds as she sits by the fire next to Mary. She hands her a cookie and takes one for herself.

"Mmhmm," Mrs. Clarke says under her breath.

Laura sighs, reluctantly taking the warm milk from her mother. Mrs. Clarke does not approve of Charles, even if he saved the whole town from the explosion. Laura knows she is partly to blame for the dislike. She has yet to fully disclose to her mother that Charles was married. For days after that incident Mrs. Clarke kept her distance, and Laura kept silent. Not once has she broached the subject with Laura, but she makes her stance known by the steely look in her eyes.

"It's cinnamon! That's the special ingredient. I'm sure glad Mr. Lattimer decided to stay in town Mama. I get to see him every day now!" Mary states as she munches on her cookie.

Laura stops eating to stare at her daughter.

"You see Mr. Lattimer every day?" Laura inquires.

"Yep! I bring him the Gazette paper. Every time I drop it off he looks it over, proclaims it is worth much more than three cents and gives me 10 cents! I always put the money in the till Mama. I swear!"

"Of course you do my sweet. I did not mean to imply anything. I just did not know Mr. Lattimer was around in the afternoon when you pass out newspapers," Laura replies.

Mrs. Clarke rises from the fire, making her goodnights before turning toward her bedroom.

"Yep. His hotel room faces the Gazette. He can see when I am by the steps. I asked him how he always knew right when I was there and he pointed to his hotel room window. Know what I think Mama?" Mary asks quietly as if a secret is about to be shared.

"What my lovely girl?" Laura leans her head down.

"I think he got that room just so he can watch you," she replies as she drinks the rest of her warm milk, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"What do you mean watch me, Mary?" Laura inquires in a hushed tone.

"I mean watch over you. You know Mama…the day Mr. Lattimer saved everyone it was like he was our guardian angel. He was only worried about you and me really, but he saved everyone. So, I think he watches over you…to make sure nothing happens to you," Mary says matter-of-factly before letting out a little laugh. "Well, that and he is sweet on you."

Laura blushes furiously and puts her cookie down.

"How on earth do you know anything about being sweet on someone?"

Mary rolls her eyes slightly.

"Oh Mama I am seven years old now. I can see it plain as day," she explains.

"You can?" Laura asks.

Mary nods furiously. "Mr. Lattimer likes you Mama, and he thinks women should work just like men do, and he thinks your newspaper is worth more than Mr. Culhane's newspaper."

"And?" Laura encourages.

"And you always taught me to find a man who admires my honesty, creativity, and worth. Right Mama?" Mary inquires.

Laura looks at her child. She puts a finger on the tip of her teeth and begins to tap it lightly.

"Yes I have always hoped you would find a man like that," Laura replies.

"Mr. Lattimer is the kind of man I always hoped you would find Mama," Mary softly says as she kisses Laura on the cheek and then skips off to her bedroom.

Laura sighs as she begins to collect the dishes. Once she is done she wraps her arms around herself as she stares into the fire. _Me too my sweet girl. Me too._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It is bright and sunny when Charles and Laura meet for lunch the next day. The Gazette is quiet for a change as they eat; talking between bites about the various businesses who wish to put an ad in the newspaper.

"So…these businesses pay you to create an ad that will bring in more profits, and I charge them a weekly fee for advertising in my paper? Have I got it?" Laura asks as she takes a bite of her apple.

"Exactly, and these ads will far outshine the ads your competitor uses…what's his name?"

"Cord Culhane III," Laura answers.

"Sounds like a porn star name," Charles says under his breath.

"Beg your pardon?"

Charles smiles and wipes his hand across his mouth.

"I was just commenting on his name," he replies.

"I do not normally speak ill of other people, but Cord Culhane III is a vile man. I've never much cared for him or his family. He is in this business for the money, not the news. Sometimes I think he was put on this earth just to make my life harder. That sounds horrible doesn't it?"

Charles laughs, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he finishes his sandwich.

"No Laura. I have often felt that way in my work as well. Some people just seem like they are out to get you in life. Best to ignore them or beat them at their own game," he replies, winking at her.

Laura smiles and blushes as she covers her mouth. The conversation since lunch began was centered on ways to improve the Gazette, including Charles' advertisement proposal. Between the ads, comics, and sports page, Charles thinks they can take down Cord Culhane's paper for good.

There is a lull in the conversation. Laura, trying to avoid her nervousness, begins to pick up the trash from lunch. She wants to discuss so many things with Charles, but she has no idea where to start.

Charles can see she is clearly nervous about something, because one minute she was comfortable and laughing, and the next she is doing busy work and avoiding his general direction. He stops her hands with his own, grasping her fingers within his palms to still them.

"Why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me Laura? I'll bet you will feel better if you just get it out."

She turns his way, her brow arching in amusement.

"Why are you helping me with my newspaper? What's in it for you?" she inquires.

Charles runs his hand over his mouth, eventually rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Funnily, I guess I haven't thought much about why so much as…it feels like something I have to do, in order to be whole I suppose. I just feel this great need to help you in any way I can, and, possibly I realize how much this newspaper means to you, and I want you to succeed at it. So, if you succeeding means you need my help, then I'm going to give it to you. That's it."

Laura stares at him with her mouth open. She knows she looks like a fool, but she finds she cannot move. Charles smiles at her.

"Guess you didn't expect that?" He asks.

Laura clears her throat. "Uhm…no I suppose I didn't."

"Mind if I ask you a question that might be a little…personal?"

Laura's mouth becomes dry. She licks her lips, desperately trying to remain calm.

"Alright…although I reserve the right to not answer it," she replies.

"That's fair enough. That day that I kissed you by the stream, I got the feeling that you didn't want me to stop. Am I right?" he inquires.

Laura sighs. "That, Mr. Lattimer, is a loaded question."

"How?" Charles asks.

"If I say I didn't want you to stop, then you will think I'm a loose woman. If I say I wanted you to stop, then you will think I'm a prude. Either way, it reflects on me negatively." She huffs.

Charles laughs under his breath.

"Laura, I could never think either of those things about you. Ever."

"Then why ask? What do you gain from this knowledge?" She asks.

"Well…for one it will help me to understand what I can and can't do. Remember I'm from a different time Laura. I'm still learning the rules. It would help me to know what you are comfortable with and what is off limits. Knowing these things will lead me to ask other questions, such as is it okay to kiss you in public or is that considered bad manners?"

Laura blushes. "Definitely do not kiss me in public. At least…well I mean…unless one is married it is frowned upon."

"Oh. So I can kiss you in secret, but not in public. Good to know." He taps his hand on the table and leans back in his chair.

Laura clears her throat. "My answer is yes," she responds.

"What?" Charles inquires.

"My answer is yes…I didn't want you to stop."

She huffs a breath out and squeezes her hands together.

Charles smiles. "Neither did I."

Laura giggles.

"What? What is it?"

Laura waves her hands in front of her.

"Oh nothing. I'm just being silly. A question flitted through my mind and now it's gone," she replies.

"Ask it. Ask me anything," Charles suggests.

"No it's just…sometimes I'm whimsical and do not make sense."

"Really Laura. Ask me. I will answer it," he urges her.

"Well…if we were to get married, where would we honeymoon?" She asks sweetly.

Charles chuckles.

Laura stands up and begins pacing.

'See? I told you it was silly," she says desperately.

Charles stands up. "I can't answer that."

Laura stands in front of the table and puts her hands on her hips.

"Why not?"

Charles leans over the table until he is so close to her they are breathing the same air.

"Because it is a surprise and I already bought the tickets and have everything planned. But nice try all the same." He winks at her and then sits down like a king.

Laura's hands hang limply at her sides. "You…you already…" she stutters.

Charles sighs dramatically, rises once again, and makes his way to her side of the table. He grabs both her hands in his and squeezes slightly.

"I already have our honeymoon planned out. The tickets are bought, the place is reserved, and the time is set for whenever you are ready. And no, I will not tell you where because it is a surprise, and I am very good at keeping surprises."

Laura is mute as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

He brushes her cheeks with his fingers. "There is no pressure Laura. If we get married, then we get married. If we don't, well then I'm going to live a very solitary and depressed existence, because I don't want anyone but you in my life," he laughs, but the truth suddenly makes his chest hurt. _What if she doesn't marry him?_

"Charles Lattimer, you are making it very hard to not fall for you," she whispers.

He winks again. "I'm just doing my best to not let you down again Laura. I know what my purpose in life is now - to love you and to help you. That's why I am here," he sighs happily.

Laura grabs his arm and pulls him toward the back of the Gazette.

"Come with me," she orders over her shoulder.

"Where are you taking me," he inquires as she drags him along.

Laura pulls a shade back and steps through it, ushering Charles through it as well. She turns to pull the shade back in place and faces Charles.

"This is the only place in the building where people outside cannot see in," she says, suggestively leaning back against the wall.

"Why Mrs. Brown, are you flirting with me?" Charles asks as he takes off his glasses, folding them and placing them in his pocket.

"Hardly Mr. Lattimer. I'm simply stating a fact. Would you like another one?"

"Oh by all means," he replies as he closes the space between them.

"Fred's lunch is almost up. He will be back any minute, so if you would like to spend any alone time with me, now is your only chance."

Laura stands on her tiptoes while raising her arms around Charles. Her fingers find purchase in his hairline as her body molds to his.

For the first time in his life, Charles is unsure of how to handle a situation. What he wants to do is probably very far from what he should do. Yet Laura's body speaks to him in a way that makes him lose all thought. Her soft and delicate hands massage the cord of muscle next to his spine. Her chest heaves and he can feel her body tremble. Her uneven breath on his throat gives him the chills.

_Dear God_ Charles says to himself. _She will be the death of me…but what a sweet way to go!_

A slight whimper leaves her mouth, and it is the last straw for Charles restraint. With lightning speed his arms are around her waist and his hands crush her to him. He pushes her against the wall for leverage and brings one hand down her skirt to grab her leg behind the knee. Charles raises her leg to his waist and thrusts his hips against Laura, who subsequently moans out his name.

"Is this okay?" He whispers.

Laura shakes her head urgently as she holds on even tighter to him.

"May I kiss you Laura?" He asks.

Laura gasps.

"Mr. Lattimer if you don't kiss me my temper is bound to flair."

"Yes ma'am," he replies with a smile. "Just being a gentleman."

He leans closer, his eyes completely concentrating on her. She feels like she is under a spell as Charles' intense face memorizes everything about her. His lips gently touch her own for a few seconds in a chaste kiss. The moment her hand slides around his neck to brush his cheek the kiss intensifies. His teeth nibble on her bottom lip, and when she opens them in a gasp Charles thrusts his tongue in to taste her. His face slants to accommodate the deep kiss, and his tongue becomes more demanding as it frolics with hers.

Laura's whole being is on fire. Never in her life has a kiss made her body react the way it has today. She feels as if she wants Charles to consume every part of her. She never wants this kiss to end, and she shows him this truth by giving just as much as she is getting.

She licks every part of his mouth thoroughly, her tongue swirling with his in a playful banter. Her constant moans are enough to make Charles loose all coherent thought, yet it is he who pulls back. The loss of his mouth on hers is palpable. The groan that emanates from deep in her throat pulls at his heart.

Laura opens her eyes at the same moment she tries to pull him back to her.

"Don't stop-"

Charles thrusts his hips against her once again; his arousal heavily evident.

"I have to Laura. Please. Otherwise I might lose all my sanity," he wryly replies.

Laura shyly looks down, her eyes focusing on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," she whispers.

He lifts her chin up so they are face to face.

"I love you Laura. I love your intellect, your drive, your curiosity and genuine kindness. I also love your body. Every…square…inch. The sexual attraction I feel for you is very deep and profound. While it will never make you do anything you do not want to do, it will be intense. I'm telling you this now so that you can have time to prepare yourself," he says as he sets her down, his hands steadying her at her waist.

"Prepare myself for what exactly?" Laura inquires.

"To have your body thoroughly worshipped, adored, loved, and satiated every day for the rest of your life," he replies as his hands squeeze her waist and he steps back from her.

Laura's mouth hangs open.

He slips his glasses back on, fixes his clothes and hair and looks upon her once more.

Laura is standing against the wall. Her kiss-stained lips and rosy cheeks liven up her face. Her clothes are disheveled and her hair is out of place. Charles thinks she couldn't be lovelier.

However, Fred is due back at any moment, and Laura must look her part, so Charles helps her straighten her clothes. She wipes her hair away from her face and takes a few deep breaths. They both emerge from behind the curtain just as Fred walks up the steps to the Gazette.

"Charles?" Laura asks as her hand lands on his arm.

Charles turns around toward her.

"Yes Laura."

"Is…is lovemaking in your time…is it always like that? That passionate I mean?"

Charles smile reaches his eyes, making them twinkle behind his glasses.

"If two people really love each other, it can be. It takes a special kind of chemistry; like a chemical reaction between two people. Add love, respect, and admiration, and that's a passion that knows no bounds."

Laura inhales slowly, her face softening. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Fred talking to someone just outside the doors to the Gazette.

"Is that what we have?" Laura inquires, her eyes imploring him to urgently respond. Charles puts his hat on before he answers.

"Yes Ma'am, and as soon as we're married, I'm going to show you in many ways exactly how passionate you make me feel," he replies as he tips his hat at her and turns to walk out the doors of the Gazette.

_Oh my heavens Laura. That man will be the death of you…but what a divine way to go!_

She smiles gleefully to no one in particular as she resumes her work.


End file.
